Quest:Attack on Ashlyre
General Information This adventure was added on 4.26.09, as a prelude to Fogbough Forest, a new explorable region. Oakaruk are very unique opponents, see their main Article for information. Map Unmarked Textured Map Schematic Map An alternate map can be found (google spreadsheet) Walkthrough All locations are numbered corresponding to the schematic map above. You will notice when you first enter the town that there are no Oakaruk in any of the locations. After you discover the body of Lyrsiron (10) and an initial search of the last location you haven't searched yet (regardless of what that location is), you will be forced to fight a group of 5 Oakaruk which you cannot flee from. * 1 of 5: 75 SP (4 combat XP) - you cannot restore after this fight. * 2 of 5: ~80 SP (7 combat XP) - allowed to use restoration * 3 of 5: ~80 SP (7 combat XP) - allowed to restore * 4 of 5: ~80 SP (7 combat XP) - allowed to restore * 5 of 5: 80 SP (5 combat XP) Clearing Out the Buildings After defeating the first group of 5, you will have to clear out the Oakaruk from each of the buildings. There are 4-7 Oakaruk at each location. They are 4+ at MR 60, have 75 SP each, yield about 10 combat XP before scaling and about 20 after, AND an additional 128 XP to general from defeating all Oakaruk from each location. You can also restore between each battle when clearing out the buildings. The rules and gameplay for this section are similar to those of Tarn. See Oakaruk for general information about these creatures. Hints: * High scores in Body and Spirit can help you resist their stunning attack. * You can flee from battle after the first turn, and any defeated Oakaruk in the buildings stay defeated. * If you need to heal at any time, you can use quickly head to the '''The Town Gates'.'' Large Oakaruk After clearing out all the buildings, you will have a random chance to encounter: * . ** 256 XP to General after defeating it. ** Stoppered Vial ** Unmatched Heavy Mace * If you choose to flee from the Large Oakaruk you will be required to roll 1-100, with 75 or more needed to succeed in the roll. Your Agility, Body and Spirit/2 will be added to your roll. Note: This may be out of date. I have never encountered a roll requirement upon fleeing Notes: Having a and/or Finger of Dread help in this fight. Rewards: * 4-6 combat XP per Oakaruk * 128 XP to general for defeating all the Oakaruk at each location. * 256 XP to general for defeating Large Oakaruk: (3+ MR 108, 150-166 SP, 129-138 combat XP; 7+ at 64MR and 107 combat XP if it doesn't use its scaling ability) * Upon Completion: ** 4,096 XP to general ** 384 XP to All Skills and Powers * Stoppered Vial * Unmatched Heavy Mace